


i ain’t got anything to be scared of (cos i love you)

by mimiwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Car Accidents, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, everyone is mostly fine i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimiwrites/pseuds/mimiwrites
Summary: “Toshi-kun, do you ever have nightmares?”It was silent, and he thought Ushijima must have fallen asleep.“No.”And Tendou didn’t think much about it again until the morning.Or, 5 times Tendou attempts to scare Ushijima (and fails), and 1 time he doesn’t try (but succeeds).





	i ain’t got anything to be scared of (cos i love you)

**Author's Note:**

> happy ushiten week! i kinda combined a bunch of the days so i’m posting this for free day. this will be my first published ushiten/haikyuu fic after a long time. i hope you like it!

Tendou’s heart pounded in his chest, his heart caught in his throat, sweat dripped down his back. Red eyes darted around the room, suspicious and unsure of the surroundings. His eyes hadn’t adjusted to the darkness, if he put his hand in front of his face he knew he would barely be able to register it. The room felt like it was closing in on him. A low, calm voice was able to pull him out of his trance.  
“Are you alright?”  
Tendou blinked a few times, waiting to catch his breath before answering. Yes, he reminded himself, he was in his dorm room that he shared with Ushijima. They were in college now. He wasn’t a kid anymore.  
“‘M’fine, just a bad dream,” Tendou answered finally, trying to sound nonchalant.  
Ushijima nodded. His eyes looked between his own bed and Tendou, contemplating what to do.  
“Do you...wish to talk about it?” he asked.  
Tendou’s heart soared, his nightmare suddenly pushed to the farther reaches of space.  
“Nah, I’m good now. Thanks, Wakatoshi-kun.”  
Again, Ushijima nodded, and he waited for Tendou to like back down before following suit. The sound of each other’s breathing offered a peaceful lull to the otherwise silent room. Ten or so minutes must have passed before Tendou spoke up again.  
“Toshi-kun, do you ever have nightmares?”  
It was silent, and he thought Ushijima must have fallen asleep.  
“No.”  
And Tendou didn’t think much about it again until the morning.

Now that he thought about, like really thought about it, Tendou didn’t know if Ushijima was scared of anything. He had been adamant that he wasn’t scared of that tiny player from Karasuno, only that he didn’t like what he couldn’t understand. He was an ideal captain, strong and unwavering and dependable. But he was still human. And Tendou loved finding out people’s weaknesses.  
Now, some would assume that because Tendou had the biggest, long standing crush on his best friend that he wouldn’t want to scare him. But they would be wrong, idiots even. He wanted to know everything there was to know about Ushi, including his deepest, darkest fears.  
But it wasn’t going to be easy.  
He knew he would have to trick Ushijima in some way, figure out on his own what actually kept his super volleyball idiot up at night. Thus began a very thought out, genius plan.

i.

Movie night. Usually, they would watch an animated movie or a documentary. But tonight, Tendou was going to finally find out what Ushijima was afraid of. With some research, he came across a promising American movie called ‘The Exorcism of Emily Rose.’ Tendou hadn’t seen it, but he’d heard from other people that it was downright terrifying. The fact that it was based off of a true story gave it some weight as well. Not that he was a brave guy when it came to these things, but it would totally be worth it just to see the look of fear on Ushijima’s face.  
“Wakatoshi-kun, I hope you don’t mind if we watch a scary movie tonight,” he had said.  
Ushijima just shrugged.  
“It’s your turn to pick.”  
“Don’t worry, Toshi, if you get scared you can hold my hand!”  
Not even thirty minutes into the movie, Tendou realized he had made a huge mistake. Possibly the worst mistake of his life. Worse than deciding to go to the same college as his crush, worse than convincing said crush to share a dorm with him, worse than pining after someone who certainly wasn’t going to reciprocate those feelings.  
Tendou took a peek over at Ushijima, who had gotten closer somehow despite not moving an inch.  
“You scared yet, Wakatoshi-kun?” Tendou asked, voice faulty.  
Ushijima gave no indications that they were watching a horror movie instead of a nature documentary  
“Not really.”  
That was a start, right? Not really didn’t mean no, which meant Ushijima was at least a little unsettled. Which would make sense, considering Tendou was positive he was going to either scream or pass out any minute now.  
As the movie went on, Ushijima remained a pillar of strength. Tendou couldn’t even bring it upon himself to be mad, because in all honesty, he was relying on that strength to get him through this awful movie.  
Some time between the first flashback and the playing of the first tape, Tendou found himself huddled on to Ushijima, holding on for dear life. For most of the movie, he had his face buried into Ushijima’s neck, fists curled into his sweater. Muffled ramblings of “oh god why” and “how is she doing that” could barely be heard over the chaos of demonic dialogue throughout the film. His plan had completely backfired on him, he was the one who was shaking like a coward, not Ushijima. He hadn’t even realized the movie ended until he was nudged back to reality.  
“You ok?”  
Tendou shot up and laughed a little too loud, already missing his makeshift safety blanket.  
“Of course, of course! Although, it was a little scary, right Wakatoshi-kun?”  
“I suppose,” Ushijima replied, but it was probably just to be nice. Tendou laughed weakly.  
“That’s Miracle Boy, for you! Ain’t scared of nothin’!”  
All he got was a yawn in response. They’d been watching the movie on Tendou’s bed, and the realization that he’d be by himself in it made his stomach drop.  
“Hey, Toshi, since you’re so tired, wanna just sleep in my bed tonight? I don’t mind...”  
It sounded much more like a desperate plea rather than just a friendly idea, but Ushijima didn’t comment on it. He fell asleep with Tendou wrapped around him like a nautical knot.

ii.  
After his first failure, Tendou knew he would have to get crafty. Of course Ushijima wouldn’t be scared of a movie, he was practical. It would have to be something real, or at least something he thought was.  
It was while fooling around in the toy section while they were grocery shopping that Tendou came up with the idea. The next day, he came back alone and bought a somewhat realistic looking rubber snake. Admittedly, he did consider a real snake, but he didn’t want it to get hurt and was too lazy to go around campus trying to find one in the bushes. Another time, perhaps.  
It took him half an hour to figure out where to put it. He tried a few different places; in Ushijima’s dresser, on his desk, on the floor. He even put it in the mini fridge they shared, but then could hear Ushijima’s voice in his head saying, “how did a snake get in the fridge?”  
Finally, he tucked his little snake friend into Ushijima’s bed. Ushijima always made his bed (which Tendou didn't see the point of, it was just going to get messed up again later), so as to not raise suspicion, he tucked it partially behind the pillow. Ushijima would be able to see it’s head when he got close, or even better, feel it when he laid down.  
Tendou was buzzing around the small room in anticipation for Ushijima to come back.  
“Ah, I wonder how cute he’ll look when he’s startled!” Tendou cooed, pressing his hands to his cheeks. He was so excited to finally see a side of Toshi he was sure not many people knew. He wondered if he would yell, or even squeak. Tendou would ascend on the spot if that happened.  
The sound of the door unlocking snapped him back to reality, and Tendou leaped onto his bed to make it look like he was watching anime on his laptop. If he looked like he was up to no good, Ushijima didn’t make note of it.  
(Probably because Tendou was always up to no good.)  
“Welcome back, Wakatoshi-kun! How was practice?”  
“It was good. The coach worked us hard today,” Ushijima replied, setting his bag on the floor and going to the mini fridge. He pulled out one his post-workout shakes, and Tendou momentarily regretted perhaps not putting his trap in there.  
“Aw, you look tired, Wakatoshi-kun! Why not lie down and rest.”  
Ushijima looked at him with that expressionless face he’d come to adore. After a moment he nodded, and turned toward his bed. Before he could lie down he paused.  
Here it comes, Tendou thought to himself, now on the edge of his bed in anticipation. If he leaned any closer he would fall off.  
Ushijima was very quiet as he slowly reached for the rubber snake and picked it up. He stared at it for a few moments before turning around to look at Tendou.  
“How did you know?” he asked.  
Tendou was about to give some witty reply about how of course he knows what scares his Wakatoshi, but he wasn’t given the chance.  
“I love snakes.”  
Tendou really did fall off his bed now.  
“You — _what_?”  
Ushijima blinked, then looked down at the cheap toy in his hand.  
“I used to go around our garden to look for them when I was a kid. This reminds me of that. Thank you, Tendou.”  
It was so genuine that he didn’t know what to say. The small smile is what did him in.  
“Wakatoshi-kun!” Tendou whined into the floor. “You’re too much.”  
He knew Ushijima wouldn’t take it as an insult, but was too embarrassed to look up and check. His face was warm and he was pretty sure his heart had momentarily stopped. This is not the result he was looking for or expecting. He could hardly complain about it, though. Not when he got to see how cute Ushijima looked when he smiled.  
Ushijima named the snake Akane.

iii.  
Because he was an excellent friend, Tendou knew Ushijima’s schedule by heart. He knew all his classes, his practices, his matches, even knew where Ushijima would be when he didn’t have anything scheduled (he was such a creature of habit). He decided to use this power for evil.  
Which is why Tendou was currently hidden behind a corner ready to strike. He didn’t care that people were giving him strange looks, he was pretty used to that even when he wasn’t up to nefarious activities. Ushijima’s class had just ended, which meant that any minute now he would round the corner, and bam! Tendou would jump out, properly spook him, and be victorious in the Art of Scaring Ushijima Wakatoshi. He was going to do this even if it killed him.  
He heard Ushijima’s footsteps first (of course he knows what that sounds like), then his voice. Something about the lecture, Tendou wasn’t really paying attention. He crouched a little further and waited a few more seconds until the steps were just around the corner, then he jumped out.  
“Boo—Ah!” Tendou screamed, bending over and holding his right eye. Well, that was unexpected. He didn’t think Ushijima would hit him.  
Tendou looked up, only being able to see out of his teary left eye. Ushijima looked at him unfazed, but the classmate he was with looked absolutely mortified.  
“Oh my god—I’m so sorry—I just—are you ok?!” they cried.  
“You hit me in my _eye_!”  
“You _scared_ me!”  
Ushijima sighed, apologizing to his classmate.  
“I better take him home. I will lend you my notes next time.”  
The student apologized again and walked off in a hurry, red in the face. Serves them right, Tendou thought. He hoped they failed their next test.  
“Let’s go home, you can use one of my ice packs for your eye,” Ushijima said, gently leading Tendou by the arm.  
Tendou complained the whole way, even as Ushijima sat him on his bed, pulled out an ice pack, and gently pressed it to his eye.  
“Ah! Cold…”  
“You should be more careful,” Ushijima said, still holding the pack to Tendou’s face. It wasn’t accusatory, just a fact. Tendou smiled and put his hand over Ushijima’s.  
“I don’t need to be careful, I have you to take care of me!”  
Ushijima blinked at him, then nodded.  
“Yes, you do.”

iv.  
Of course Ushijima wouldn’t react like that with another person around. No, he would want to keep his composure so he wouldn’t look like a big scaredy cat. He would have to get him at his most vulnerable. So when Ushijima left for a shower, Tendou got ready.  
He had bought another cheap prop a while ago and was just waiting for the right moment to use it. It was a classic, cliché scary mask. He figured it was meant to be a cross between a demon and an old witch. It was absolutely grotesque. Tendou felt powerful with it on.  
He didn’t think to take it off while he walked to the showers, getting him a few stares and even shrieks. But, what was new.  
This was going to be so good! The visibility in the mask wasn’t ideal, but he’d still be able to get a good look at Ushijima when he surely got scared. Tendou caught a look at himself in the mirror as he walked by. This was _definitely_ going to work.  
He knew which stall Ushijima was in because luckily no one else was in the bathroom, and because the My Melody towel Tendou had gotten him was hung up outside.  
Without hesitation, Tendou through open the curtain.  
“Hm? Oh, Tendou. Did you need something?”  
Tendou wanted to scream.  
“How do you even know it was me?!”  
Ushijima just shrugged.  
Tendou was going to berate him, when he came to the sudden realization that Ushijima was naked. Well, it wasn’t like he didn’t think he’d be clothed. Or that he’d never seen him naked before. But not like this. Not wet, and steamy, and with no one else around. This wasn’t a very well thought out plan. Tendou was grateful for the mask now, so Ushijima couldn’t see how furiously he was blushing.  
“I… um, are you hungry? Did ya wanna grab food?” he asked nervously, his voice higher than usual.  
“Yes, after my shower we can go to the cafeteria.”  
Tendou stood there dumbly for a few moments longer, distracted by the sight before him. Ushijima cocked his head to the side.  
“Hm? Oh! Right, I'll let you finish! I’ll wait in our room!” Tendou waved quickly and ran off before he could do something even more stupid. He needed to get that mask off (he was sweating in it) and get back to his room. He hoped Ushijima would take a long shower. Tendou was going to need about ten to twelve minutes to compose himself.

v.  
Alright, no more messing around. Perhaps he’d been overthinking it, assuming Ushijima would be scared of things like demons or jump scares or grotesque masks. Perhaps it was much simpler than that.  
This was it, his last ditch effort, his last chance to get a scare out of his unshakeable miracle boy. Tendou had asked Ushijima to accompany him to Skytree, and thankfully, he had said yes.  
“So cool, Wakatoshi-kun!” Tendou buzzed excitedly. ”I can’t believe we haven’t been here yet!” Possibly because a certain someone didn’t enjoy heights?  
“I heard reservations can be hard to get, and we’ve both been busy with school,” Ushijima replied matter-of-factly. He didn’t seem scared, but they weren’t at the observation deck yet.  
“Eh, you’re the one who’s always busy with practice and stuff! I’m never busy.”  
“Oh.”  
Ushijima seemed to be deep in thought, which for some reason was unnerving. He was worried Ushijima might be taking pity on him for not having much of a social life, something Tendou wouldn’t be able to bare. One of his favorite things about being with Ushijima is that he never made him feel small.  
“Anyway! Hey! We’re here! Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!” Tendou said hurriedly, pushing Ushijima onto the observation deck. He made sure they got a spot at the edge, next to a couple who was taking pictures.  
Tendou bent over the railing, beckoning Ushijima to join him.  
“Ooh, look how high up we are!” Tendou exclaimed, eyeing Ushijima closely. “How tall is Skytree, again?”  
“634 meters.”  
“Oooh, that’s really high, right Wakatoshi-kun?”  
Ushijima nodded, but he didn’t seem fazed. Not even when Tendou put his hand on his back, pushing him a little closer.  
That’s it, Tendou decided, he was giving up. Ushijima just wasn’t scared of anything! It’s probably how he was able to be his friend. Most people Tendou met ended up being afraid of him, or at least unnerved by him. But Ushijima never gave him any indication that he was uncomfortable in Tendou’s presence or proximity (which was often close). In the end, he supposed he was thankful for that.  
Someone bumped into Tendou, nearly sending him over with how far he was bent. Ushijima grabbed him though, pulling him back to standing.  
“It’s crowded,” he pointed out.  
Tendou looked around. There were a lot of couples, probably here to watch the sunset soon. He wondered briefly if anyone here was on their first date. He wondered if it looked like he and Ushijima were on one.  
Wait. Was this a date? Tendou didn’t plan it as such, he never specified. But this is usually where people go on dates, right? Did Ushijima think this was a date? No, if he did, Tendou was positive he would’ve said no. Unless…  
Tendou shook his head and looked back at the city. The sky was on fire now, a mixture of oranges and pinks and purples. It was a pretty romantic sight.  
“Tendou,” Ushijima started, pulling Tendou’s gaze upon him. “We...should do this more often.”  
Ah, maybe Ushijima was taking pity on him after all. Oh well, he couldn’t bring himself to care too much right now. Not when the light seemed to make Ushijima glow.  
“Okay, Wakatoshi-kun.”

+i.  
The whole week Tendou had been lost in his own thoughts. Today, however, it wasn’t about how to scare Ushijima. No, today his thoughts were full of second guesses, of memories of how Ushijima looked basked in orange light, of imagining what it would be like to kiss him.  
Last night had changed something. Up until that point, Tendou was confident that he could control his crush, that he was okay with it being one-sided. But it really, really felt like a date. Or at least what he imagined one felt like.  
No manga in the world could’ve prepared him for the realization that he was in love with his best friend.  
What was he going to do? He was sure that if things continued, he’d end up doing something reckless. Ushijima would do something that makes him smile, and he would kiss him. And Ushijima would reject him, and he’d have to find a new roommate and a new best friend.  
Ushijima had already left for class an hour ago, and Tendou was still in bed staring at where Ushijima’s empty space. The little snake Tendou got him staring back at him from its place on Ushijima’s nightstand, next to a picture of their high school volleyball club.  
Tendou needed to go somewhere else to think. He was getting too restless now, it didn’t feel like his space anymore. It just felt...without. Without Ushijima.  
He had class soon anyway, so Tendou decided to finally get up and throw on some clothes. Maybe on his walk to class his thoughts would clear up. And he would be able to go back to teasing and flirting with his best friend like it didn’t mean anything. Maybe he’d skip class and go lie out on the grass until he felt normal again. Would he ever feel normal again?  
Everything had been so good since he met Ushijima. He made friends, was a valuable member of a powerhouse team, even went to college. Since Ushijima came into his life, he didn’t feel quite as lonely, or unlikeable, or weird. Ushijima made him feel like he mattered. He saw him. He listened to him. In a way no one else ever had.  
Maybe he should confess. It seemed to work out for his favorite characters in the shows he watched. There was no way he was going to be able to keep acting like he wasn’t in love. In love...even thinking it made him feel terrified and happy and excited and stupid all at once. He wondered if there were any chance that Ushijima felt the same.  
Okay, so after class, he was going to find Ushijima and just tell him. Yes, he decided, crossing the street with a renewed vigor. Whatever happened, happened. He could trust his instincts to tell him if he was in a bad situation. Right?  
It was at that moment that Tendou heard a loud horn and screeching of brakes. He looked over just in time to see a campus shuttle was about to hit him.  
Ah, he thought, I’ve made a mistake.

Ushijima was grateful for his class to finally be over, he couldn’t find it in him to concentrate on the lecture today. His notes, usually detailed and neat, were completely blank. He was too distracted to pay attention to what the professor was saying. All he could think about was Tendou.  
This entire week had been a new kind of different when it came to him. First, with the movie and the cuddling and sharing his bed. Then the cute toy snake he gifted him. The way Tendou trusted him so unquestionably. The...shower incident, that left him feeling hot even when they went to dinner. And Skytree, which Ushijima was nearly sure now was like a date. He’d have to ask Tendou later to confirm.  
As he was leaving class, he noticed the other students seemed to be in a sort of commotion. There was probably a big party happening that night, seeing as it was Friday.  
“Did you hear? Someone got hit by a bus!” he heard someone say as he walked by.  
“Ooh, who was it?”  
“Are they okay?”  
“What happened?”  
“I don’t know, I only saw them taking away some guy with red hair on a stretcher.”  
That made Ushijima stop dead in his tracks.  
“I think I take graphic design with him.”  
Ushijima didn’t need to hear the details to know who it was. He felt the dread in his chest that it was Tendou.  
Without hesitation, Ushijima took off running towards the hospital.  
He couldn’t hear the professors shouting at him to walk, couldn’t feel the stares on him as he ran. He needed to get to Tendou and make sure he was alright.  
The panic made him pant harder, his heart felt like it was going to stop. What if Tendou wasn’t alright? What if he was already too late?  
No, he had to believe Tendou would be fine. Tendou was strong, perhaps not as much physically like himself, but mentally he was a force to be reckoned with. He was one of the strongest people Ushijima knew.  
He should’ve just told him how he felt last night. When the sunset made Tendou’s hair look like fire and made his eyes sparkle. He should’ve asked him if he could kiss him. Ushijima hoped he would still get that opportunity.  
He just wanted Tendou to be okay. Regardless of his romantic feelings, that was still his best friend. He made Ushijima’s world bright and colorful and loud and interesting. He made it fun. It was such a gift to be in Tendou’s presence. Tendou, who never made him feel stupid or rude or brutish. Tendou didn’t mind that he was quiet, that he focused so much on volleyball, that it was sometimes hard for him to understand other people.  
He didn’t want to find out what life without Tendou meant.  
Ushijima pushed his legs harder than he ever had before. By the time he finally got to the hospital, his muscles ached, his lungs burned, he was drenched in sweat and gasping for breath.  
“Tendou — Satori, where is he? Where is he?”  
The nurses looked at him like he was a wild man. He probably was.  
He was too desperate to wait for an answer, so he started wandering around looking himself. He didn’t have time to stand around, he needed to see Tendou, he needed to see that he was okay.  
By the time he found the room labeled with Tendou’s name, multiple nurses had come to stop him from going in.  
“Sir, please, family only!” a nurse told him, blocking the entrance.  
“But he’s—he’s my—“ Ushijima tried to explain, but he didn’t know what to say. Best friend didn’t seem like it could explain how much Tendou meant to him.  
He tried to go past the nurse, but she put her arm out. She was smaller than him, but determined to keep him out. Ushijima didn’t want to be rude, but he was absolutely going to see Tendou.  
“You have to let me see him, please,” Ushijima said, his voice desperate and shaky.  
“I’m sorry, sir, but I can only let in his family members. Please, just go back to the waiting room—“  
“No, I need to see him—“  
“Sir, please, I don’t want to have to call security.”

The commotion of loud arguing is what woke Tendou up. He blinked warily, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. He was...in a hospital? He tried to turn his head towards the sound of the arguing, but it wouldn’t turn. Why was he in a neck brace?  
Oh, that’s right. The realization of pain in his body reminded him what got him here.  
“Please, just let me see him,” he heard, and it was the only thing familiar in this entire place.  
“Wa..katoshi?” Tendou croaked, his throat dry.  
Suddenly there was silence, but after a few moments Ushijima came marching in. He stopped a few feet from the hospital bed.  
“Come here often?” Tendou joked weakly.  
“Satori…” Ushijima mumbled, and he must have looked a sorry sight for his first name to be brought out.  
Ushijima walked closer and took a seat next to the bed, his eyes glued on the floor.  
“Hey now, what’s with you?”  
Ushijima didn’t look up.  
“I’m sorry.”  
Tendou couldn’t understand what Ushijima was apologizing for, it’s not like he was driving the bus. Though, the visual amused him greatly.  
“Don’t feel bad for me, I’m living the dream,” Tendou smiled faintly, attempting to lighten the mood.  
“What?”  
“I got hit by a campus bus. Free tuition, baby!”  
Finally, Ushijima looked up at him. And this close, Tendou could get a good look at his face.  
Ushijima looked completely wrecked. He had a pained expression on his face, his skin had lost its warmth, and he looked completely and utterly terrified.  
Oh. Oh, no. Tendou decided very quickly that he actually never wanted to see this. Ushijima looked like a kicked puppy lost in the rain. He was scared and lost. It was the worst thing Tendou had ever seen.  
“You could’ve died, Satori,” Ushijima croaked.  
The guilt felt like a physical weight on his chest. That he was the reason for Ushijima’s current state, it was too much to bare.  
“I… I’m sorry. I’ll be more careful,” Tendou promised, and he meant it.  
“I’m supposed to take care of you.”  
Tendou looked at him confused, until he remembered what they said that day when Ushijima held an ice pack to his eye. His eyes softened, and he reached out for Ushijima’s hand. Ushijima took it swiftly and held on tight, but not too tight to hurt him. Not that Tendou would’ve complained.  
“Sorry to make your job harder.”  
Tendou gave him a shy smile, and Ushijima smiled back in relief, bringing their joined hands to his own cheek.  
“It’s not a job I take lightly,” Ushijima said. He then kissed the back of Tendou’s hand gently. “It is one I...am honored to have.”  
Tendou’s heartbeat audibly quickened on the monitor.  
“I think they gave me some crazy drugs,” he said, breathless.  
Ushijima furrowed his brows. “What do you mean?”  
“I think I’m hallucinating.”  
It took Ushijima a few moments, but he put together Tendou’s train of thought.  
“No, you’re not hallucinating.”  
Tendou held Ushijima’s hand as tight as he could.  
“Can I ask you something, then?”  
“Yes, of course.”  
“Will you kiss me again?”  
Ushijima smiled softly, pressing another, firmer kiss to Tendou’s hand.  
“Ah, I see.”  
“Can I ask you something too?” Ushijima had the faintest blush on his cheeks.  
“Shoot.”  
“We’re dating now, right?”  
Tendou nearly flatlined right there and went to heaven.

It had been a month since the accident, and Tendou was finally getting back to his old self. After today he wouldn’t need to be monitored anymore, which he didn’t really mind so much since Ushijima had agreed to do it. It was kind of cute, really.  
Ushijima walked him to all his classes, held his hand when they crossed the street (and sometimes when they didn’t), they even pushed their beds together to try and make sleeping next to each other easier. Maybe some people would get annoyed, would get tired of spending so much time with the same person. But Tendou didn’t mind it, not when it included kissing Ushijima.  
“Are you excited?” Tendou asked, squeezing Ushijima’s hand as they walked into the hospital. “Now you won’t be forced to babysit me anymore!”  
“I never felt forced. I enjoy looking after you. But yes, I am excited that you won’t need to be monitored anymore, because that means that you’re okay,” Wakatoshi answered seriously. Tendou might have to ask the doctor about heart palpitations.  
“Ah, I’m sorry, only family is allowed in the room with you,” a nurse told them when they checked in.  
Tendou grinned, pulling Ushijima with him.  
“It’s okay, he’s my boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> carol squad how we doin  
comments are really appreciated!  
hit me up [twitter](https://twitter.com/fakeanimeboi/) and [tumblr](https://fakeanimeboy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
